


Il n'y a pas de mots, il n'y a que de la musique

by RainbowLorikeet



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Music, Que de la fluff parce que je ne sais pas écrire autrement, Romance, Tenderness, triste par moment mais pas de angst majeure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLorikeet/pseuds/RainbowLorikeet
Summary: Quatre fois où Marianne joua pour Héloïse.Le titre est une citation attribuée à Antonio Vivaldi (ma traduction).//This work is alsoavailable in English.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. Morphée

Marianne entra dans la salle de réception qui lui servait de chambre et d’atelier depuis une semaine. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit, sans se préoccuper du feu dans la cheminée qui n’était plus que des braises. L’air était empli d’odeurs de peinture à demi séchée et d’essence de térébenthine. Marianne défit sa robe, le geste lent et fatigué. Se laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit, la peintre enleva ses chaussures une par une, prenant soin de les déposer délicatement sur le sol pour ne pas faire de bruit. Enfin, elle s’allongea complètement, les paupières déjà fermées. Les évènements de la soirée l’avaient vidée.  
  
D’abord, il y avait eu la marche dans la forêt, jusqu’à la fête, avec Héloïse et Sophie. Sophie avait mené le petit groupe dans la pénombre, cherchant à travers les arbres le feu de la fête, ou au moins un peu de lune pour éclairer le chemin. Héloïse la suivait de près, et Marianne fermait la marche. L’exercice était ardu : Marianne tentait d’éviter les cailloux qui jonchaient le sentier, tout en ne perdant pas de vue ses deux compagnes. Son regard passait constamment du sol à Héloïse, dont seuls les cheveux blonds et la nuque apparaissaient dans la faible lumière nocturne. Il semblait à Marianne que chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Héloïse, un frisson la parcourait. Elle avait attribué la sensation au froid de l’hiver.  
  
Une odeur de fumée les avait finalement menées au lieu de la fête : une clairière, un feu, et des femmes qui discutaient et buvaient. Marianne s’était rapprochée des flammes pour se réchauffer. Elle avait vu Sophie aborder l’une des femmes, âgée à en juger par ses cheveux gris, lui parlant à voix basse alors que la femme lui palpait le ventre. Marianne avait aussi vu Héloïse ôter sa cape (visiblement, _elle_ n’avait pas froid) et discuter un peu avec une jeune fille à côté d’elle, avant d’échanger une pièce pour un petit objet en verre que Marianne ne pouvait pas bien distinguer.  
  
Puis les femmes s’étaient mises à chanter. Une mélodie d’abord, chacune d’elle émettant une note distincte en tapant des mains. La somme de leurs voix formait une musique enivrante, et Marianne avait senti son cœur battre à une fréquence nouvelle, ce qu’aucun orchestre ne lui avait jamais causé. Les femmes avaient ensuite commencé à répéter des paroles en Latin, comme une incantation. Marianne en avait bien appris un peu au couvent et à la messe, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas les mots prononcés. Elle avait tourné la tête vers Héloïse, de l’autre côté du feu, espérant un signe de compréhension, ou d’incompréhension mutuelle. Héloïse, tout aussi envoûtée, avait dû sentir des yeux se poser sur elle, car elle avait regardé Marianne à travers les flammes. Et elle lui avait souri. Son regard, exaltant dans l’air bouillant au-dessus du feu, et la musique polyphonique inlassable avaient fait croire à Marianne qu’elle hallucinait.  
  
On frappa trois coups à la porte. Marianne se redressa subitement; elle s’était assoupie. Alors qu’elle remettait ses chaussures, la suite des évènements lui revint d’un coup – elle n’avait pas rêvé : la robe d’Héloïse qui prenait feu, Héloïse tombée alors que deux femmes éteignaient le vêtement, et Marianne précipitée vers elle pour l’aider à se relever, manquant de peu de mettre le feu à sa propre robe; les femmes attroupées autour d’elles, le chant arrêté qui avait fait place à l’air froid, puis Sophie, constatant que Héloïse était visiblement secouée, proposant de rentrer à la maison. La route du retour avait semblé encore plus longue et plus éreintante qu’à l’aller. En arrivant au manoir, Marianne avait souhaité bonne nuit à Sophie et Héloïse, et avait retrouvé sa chambre en espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement.  
  
Marianne allumait une chandelle à la hâte lorsqu’elle entendit la voix de l’autre côté de la porte :  
  
« Marianne. Dormez-vous ?  
– J’arrive, » fit Marianne.  
  
Elle reconnut Héloïse, et cela la fit se presser un peu plus. Elle ouvrit la porte en remuant un talon pour le faire entrer dans une chaussure récalcitrante. Héloïse, vêtue uniquement de sa chemise de nuit, avait l’air piteux.  
  
« Je suis désolée, je n’arrive pas à dormir. Je peux ? »  
  
Elle passait déjà le seuil en finissant la question. Marianne recula d’un pas pour la laisser entrer, et Héloïse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle passa devant Marianne, se dirigeant tout droit vers le lit pour s’y asseoir. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la peintre. Le clair de lune débordait de la fenêtre sur ses cheveux et le côté droit de son visage, et Marianne se surprit à imaginer le portrait qu’elle pourrait en faire. Du bleu dans la chevelure, un peu de blanc froid sur la joue... Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, cherchant sa pipe à la lumière de la chandelle. Elle l’alluma et la passa à la jeune femme assise sur son lit.  
  
« Merci, dit Héloïse en soufflant la fumée. Cela me détend un peu.  
– Vous repensez à votre robe ? » demanda Marianne en s’asseyant à gauche d’Héloïse, tâchant de ne pas bloquer le rayon de lune sur son visage.

« Oui. Sophie m’a dit que nous pourrions la raccommoder facilement. » Héloïse baissa les yeux, l’expression assombrie. « C'est surtout la peur de prendre feu qui m’empêche de dormir. »  
  
Marianne suivit son regard vers le bas, vers ses poignets et ses mains à plat sur la chemise de nuit. Elle ne pût faire autrement que de se rappeler quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait brûlé le portrait inachevé d’Héloïse. C'est le cœur du portrait qui avait pris feu en premier, et le plus vivement. L’œuvre avait fini toute entière dans la cheminée, et Marianne s’en sentit un peu coupable.  
  
Héloïse redressa la tête, promenant ses yeux sur les quelques meubles recouverts de draps blancs traînant au fond de la pièce. Elle se rappela le clavecin qui s’y trouvait, et le moment où elle et Marianne s’y étaient assises quelques jours plus tôt. Le drap était encore relevé. Elle regarda Marianne.  
  
« Vous voudriez jouer un morceau pour moi ?  
– Cela réveillerait Sophie, » dit Marianne, soucieuse de préserver le sommeil de ses hôtes.  
  
Mais déjà une idée traversait l’esprit de la peintre, une image qu’elle ne pouvait expliquer mais dont elle avait si envie qu’elle lui tordait l’estomac.  
  
« Vous n’avez qu’à jouer doucement, » dit Héloïse en chuchotant, comme pour donner le ton à la performance. « Venez. »  
  
Marianne cru lire dans les yeux d’Héloïse quelque chose d’espiègle, de défiant, alors qu’elle se dérobait au regard de la peintre pour se poster près du clavecin. Marianne ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine, mais elle savait que Héloïse n’en ferait qu’à sa tête. Elle suivit donc la jeune femme et prit place sur le banc, déposant la chandelle sur le dessus de l’instrument. Héloïse observa Marianne s’installer, comme une spectatrice attendant l’entrée de la pianiste sur scène. Elle posa ensuite une main sur l’épaule de Marianne, le temps de s’asseoir près d’elle. La peintre, maintenant musicienne, promena ses doigts sur les touches en tentant d’ignorer le frisson qui venait de descendre le long de son cou.  
  
« Qu’allez-vous jouer ? demanda Héloïse.  
– Si vous n’arrivez pas à trouver le sommeil, peut-être que la musique vous aidera.  
– Vous connaissez une berceuse ? » fit Héloïse, curieuse, tournant la tête en cherchant les yeux de Marianne.  
  
Marianne attendait déjà le regard. Elle sourit. « Ma mère me la jouait quand j’étais enfant, dit-elle. Je me blottissais contre elle, et souvent je m’endormais avant la fin de la chanson. »  
  
Elle joua une note, comme un essai. L’instrument, vieux mais bien vivant, résonna dans toute la pièce. Marianne aurait juré que le son était audible jusqu’à la mer, au bas de la falaise. Elle souhaita que Sophie dorme profondément, inspira un coup, et joua les premières notes de la berceuse. L’air, rond et doux, plongea Marianne dans ses souvenirs. Héloïse se rapprocha un peu d’elle, la frôlant de l’épaule. La peintre, tout à coup nerveuse, fit une fausse note, puis une autre, et la musique cessa. Elle bafouilla : « Pardonnez-moi. Je n’y vois pas clair, avec cette chandelle. »  
  
Héloïse ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui avait interrompu Marianne, et elle étudia son visage un instant. Puis elle se leva du banc, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une petite table où étaient disposés, pêle-mêle, les instruments de peinture de Marianne. Celle-ci, encore troublée d’avoir raté une berceuse enfantine, la suivit des yeux. Héloïse trouva une nouvelle bougie près du cahier à croquis, alluma la mèche, et revint s’asseoir près de la peintre. Cette fois, elle garda la chandelle dans ses mains pour éclairer le clavier.  
  
« Rejouez-la, fit Héloïse. Elle me plaît. »  
  
Marianne, à court d’excuses, reprit le morceau. Cette fois, elle ne se trompa pas. Elle trouvait les notes une après l’autre, sans effort. Sa mère la lui avait assez montrée. À vrai dire, Marianne aurait pu jouer dans l’obscurité totale, si ce n’avait été de la distraction aux yeux attentifs à ses côtés.   
  
La berceuse finie, elle garda les mains sur le clavier, immobile, soudain consciente du souffle régulier d’Héloïse. La jeune femme ne dormait pas, mais elle s’était calée un peu plus contre Marianne et avait posé la chandelle sur ses genoux. Elle fixait la flamme. Des reflets dansaient sur son nez et ses lèvres dans un jeu de couleurs tout différent de la lumière bleutée, tranquille, auparavant. Elle avait enfin l’air paisible. Marianne prit un moment avant de tourner la tête, et dit doucement :  
  
« Allons nous coucher.  
– Oui, dans un moment, » répondit Héloïse.  
  
Elle tendit la bougie à Marianne, qui se permit un geste pour saisir l’objet. Héloïse, délestée, passa une main autour du bras de Marianne et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La peintre ferma les yeux. Elle sentait la tempe d’Héloïse, ferme contre son bras, et ses cheveux qui s’animaient sur son cou à chaque respiration. Marianne ne bougea pas, mais son cœur battait le rythme dans sa poitrine aussi fort que les notes du clavecin. Elle craignit même qu’Héloïse puisse l’entendre, mais celle-ci n’en laissa rien paraître. Marianne parvint à maîtriser suffisamment sa respiration pour éteindre la chandelle dans ses mains, puis l’autre restée sur le clavecin. La noirceur revenue, l’image qu’elle avait eue en tête s’était matérialisée : plus de feu, plus de peinture dans l’air, et plus de portrait pour préoccuper son esprit. Seulement les échos de la musique, la Lune, et Héloïse.  
  
Héloïse se redressa, trop tôt, remarquant sans doute l’absence de lumière. Il lui fallu un temps de plus pour retirer sa main de sous le bras de Marianne. Elle le fit lentement, si lentement, comme pour étirer le geste avant son dénouement inévitable. Les deux, séparées, restèrent encore côte à côte un moment.  
  
« Vous aviez raison, dit Héloïse, d’une voix si basse que Marianne dû se pencher vers elle pour l’entendre. C’est difficile de raconter la musique. De dire ce qu’elle fait. »  
  
Marianne resta silencieuse, consciente de son visage rapproché de celui d’Héloïse. La peintre leva à nouveau les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui la regardait déjà. Une mèche, tombée de son chignon, barrait la tempe d’Héloïse. La nuit donnait à sa chevelure un ton plus argenté, pensa la peintre, il faudrait en tenir compte, si elle devait un jour peindre cette image, s’en souvenir, surtout, ne pas oublier.  
  
Elle réfléchit un instant. « Peut-être qu’on ne doit pas toujours tout dire par des mots. Il y a l’art, la musique… » débuta-t-elle, avant de lever une main vers le visage d’Héloïse, délicatement, pour ne pas la surprendre. Elle repoussa la mèche rebelle derrière l’oreille, bouleversée de sentir son visage sous ses doigts. Héloïse ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
  
« ... les gestes, » finit Marianne, ses doigts traçant la courbe de l’oreille avant de s’arrêter près de la nuque.  
  
Les corps figèrent, comme pour prendre la pose. Elles restèrent éternellement immobiles, l’une se confondant dans le regard de l’autre, les deux soudainement prises dans un temps vertigineux qui se mit à s’étirer et se replier à une vitesse affolante. Marianne crut qu’elle allait s’évanouir, et puis le moment passa comme il était venu. Héloïse détourna les yeux. Un autre moment passa, puis elle brisa le silence :  
  
« Du moment que les gens ont la même compréhension de ces gestes.  
– Oui, » soupira Marianne, laissant enfin retomber sa main.  
  
Héloïse se leva la première, marchant rapidement vers la porte. Marianne voulut la suivre, mais elle n’eut le temps de faire qu’un pas avant que la jeune femme, déjà sur le seuil, ne se retourne pour lui faire face. « Nous pourrons discuter de musique demain, lors de notre promenade. À moins que nous trouvions autre chose à faire. »  
  
Marianne acquiesça de la tête, trop exténuée pour lui demande ce qu’elle entendait par là. Héloïse demeura elle aussi quelques instants sans bouger, comme si hésitait à s’expliquer davantage. Elle choisit finalement de tourner les talons et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Marianne resta clouée sur place. Elle ne voulait plus dormir, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Pas après avoir senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, être descendue à l’abîme et remontée jusqu’aux étoiles dans une course aussi brève qu’enflammante. Elle se sentait ivre.  
  
Elle resta debout longtemps, dans l’obscurité, espérant entendre à nouveau frapper à la porte. Les coups discrets ne vinrent pas, et Marianne se résigna au sommeil. Pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, elle s’effondra sur son lit.  
  
« Demain, peut-être, » se dit-elle, juste avant de succomber aux bras de Morphée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après quelques essais, un premier texte qui ne finit pas en désastre. La série n'est que très sommairement planifiée; voyons où elle nous mènera. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions quant aux tags, à la façon de présenter le texte, etc., puisque je n'ai jamais posté sur AO3 avant. Merci !
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, j'ai dû :  
> \- Trouver le mot spécifique décrivant le dessus d'un piano droit/clavecin (apparemment il n'y en a pas);  
> \- Déterminer si la térébenthine, ça sent quelque chose;  
> \- Trouver 10 000 synonymes de "exaltant", "enivrant", "doux" et "regard". Avec des degrés de succès variables.  
> \- Déterminer si l'instrument dans le film est bel et bien un clavecin, ou autre chose. ~~J'ai abandonné, je décide que c'est un clavecin.~~ Selon la recommandation de charlotteestailleurs j'ai réécouté les commentaires sur le DVD, et il s'agit d'une épinette, de la famille des clavecins.


	2. Maïa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [//English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345553/chapters/66966997%22)

Il faisait nuit. Le vent claquait dans les fenêtres du manoir sur la falaise, sifflait dans les branches des arbres et leur arrachait les dernières feuilles jaunies. Le ciel était noir, lisse.  
  
Assise près du foyer, dans la salle de réception, Marianne peignait. Elle tenait d’une main une petite plaque de bois, et de l’autre, un pinceau trempé dans le blanc. Sur le bois, une image, inachevée. Marianne levait périodiquement les yeux, observait, puis retournait à son travail, traçant ici un trait, ajoutant là un peu de clareté. Ses modèles étaient immobiles au sol : Sophie, allongée sur le dos, et Héloïse, agenouillée à ses pieds, quelque peu penchée sur elle. Marianne donna un dernier coup de pinceau sur le bras de l’Héloïse peinte, puis regarda encore en direction des deux femmes. Héloïse, sérieuse, concentrée, ne remarqua pas le regard de la peintre sur elle.  
  
« Redressez-vous, dit Marianne. Nous avons terminé pour ce soir. »  
  
Héloïse revint à elle, se réveilla. Sophie s’était endormie, sonnée par l’infusion qu’elle avait bu pour atténuer la douleur dans son ventre. Héloïse retira son bras de sous la chemise de nuit de Sophie, là où elle s’était placée pour la pose. Elle ôta ensuite le drap qu’elle avait glissé dans sa propre robe pour simuler un tablier, puis elle se leva lentement et rejoignit Marianne. Elle laissa courir ses doigts le long de l’épaule de la peintre et s’arrêter au milieu de son dos. Celle-ci sourit. La chaleur la faisait frissonner.  
  
« Faites-moi voir, demanda Héloïse, maintenant penchée sur Marianne.  
– Il n’est pas fini. Je le continuerai demain.  
– Alors montrez-moi où vous en êtes. »  
  
Marianne tourna la plaquette pour révéler le tableau. Une scène inhabituelle; un témoignage de ce qu’elles avaient vu plus tôt dans la petite maison de pierre : Sophie sur le dos, Héloïse dans le rôle de la femme âgée à ses pieds. L’esquisse était complète, mais les traits de couleur étaient encore grossiers.  
  
« Je le trouve juste, commenta simplement la modèle. Quel en sera le titre ?  
– Je ne sais pas encore. Quelque chose au sujet des anges, » fit Marianne.  
  
La peintre se leva pour aller laisser son ouvrage à sécher. Héloïse suivit ses gestes du regard, alors qu’elle déposait la plaque de bois sur sa table de travail, essuyait son pinceau, rangeait la peinture blanche, et enfin se retournait pour observer Sophie.  
  
« Gardons-la ici cette nuit, » dit Marianne en s’agenouillant près de la jeune fille pour lui toucher le front du dos de sa main. « Elle aura peut-être besoin d’une autre infusion plus tard.  
– Aidez-moi à la porter jusqu’au lit, » fit Héloïse, qui déjà encourageait Sophie à se redresser.  
  
Les deux femmes la soulevèrent chacune par un bras. Sophie gémit un peu, et Marianne souffla doucement pour la rassurer. La jeune fille se laissa porter, le regard brumeux et les jambes faibles. Il n’y avait que quelques pas jusqu’au lit, mais ils furent franchis lentement. Enfin, Sophie fût couchée. Sa tête était à peine posée sur l’oreiller qu’elle s’endormait. Héloïse ramassa le drap, qui était resté par terre, pour couvrir Sophie. Elle fit demi-tour et, d’un signe de la main, demanda à Marianne de l’aider à défaire son corset. Une fois allégée, elle prit place derrière la peintre et lui offrit la même aide, dénouant minutieusement les cordes avant de laisser tomber le vêtement. Enfin, Héloïse glissa ses bras autour de Marianne en posant son menton sur son épaule. Satisfaite de cette nouvelle pose, elle resserra un peu son étreinte et expira doucement. Marianne eut l’impression de danser. En quelques jours, les gestes étaient devenus si naturels.  
  
Elles restèrent ainsi, au bord du lit, aux aguets d’un signe d’inconfort chez Sophie. Seul le son du vent et du feu se firent entendre. Après un moment, Héloïse tourna légèrement la tête pour murmurer à l’oreille de Marianne : « J’ai quelque chose à vous demander. »  
  
Marianne ferma les yeux, comme pour retenir un peu plus longtemps le souffle chaud qui parcourait son cou. Héloïse, impatiente, encouragea une réaction en pressant ses lèvres le long de sa joue. Marianne sentit sur elle le sourire d’Héloïse et ne pu faire autrement que de se retourner pour l’embrasser. Mais l’autre femme, déterminée à faire entendre sa demande, recula – rieuse, avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans l’œil qui donna à Marianne un sentiment de déjà-vu.  
  
Héloïse garda une main autour du poignet de Marianne et fit un pas en arrière, l’entraînant avec elle. Encore un pas, un autre, et la peintre comprit : elles se dirigeaient vers le clavecin au bout de la pièce, devenu orange à la lumière du feu du foyer. Se rappelant d’abord la berceuse qu’elle avait jouée l’autre soir, puis Sophie qui dormait tout près, Marianne retint son bras pour s’empêcher d’aller plus loin.  
  
« Héloïse. Attendez. »  
  
La jeune femme se retourna, les yeux immédiatement plantés dans ceux de Marianne. Ils brillaient : c’était le feu de la cheminée, mais c’était autre chose aussi. C’était le même regard impétueux qu’Héloïse lui avait jeté lorsqu’elle lui avait fait face la première fois, au bord de la falaise, au bout du monde. La même fougue. Marianne ne s’en lassait pas.  
  
Elle voulut faire entendre raison à Héloïse, tâchant de rester sérieuse malgré le regard toujours amusé de l’autre femme : « Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela deux fois, dit-elle, tournant les yeux vers Sophie. Elle est juste là. »  
  
Héloïse sourit, touchée par l’attention de Marianne. « Je ne veux pas que vous jouiez, » commença-t-elle. La pause délibérée. Elle savourait visiblement le suspense.  
  
Marianne chercha la fin de la phrase au coin de ses lèvres, dans le sourcil légèrement rehaussé. Sans succès.  
  
« Je veux que vous me montriez. »  
  
Le regard de Marianne changea, s’attendrit.  
  
« Vous n’avez jamais appris ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Ma mère aurait bien voulu, mais quand j’étais petite, je préfèrais courir, expliqua Héloïse en haussant les épaules.  
– Vous n’avez donc pas changé. »  
  
Marianne étouffa un rire, et ce fut son tour d’attraper la main d’Héloïse pour l’entraîner vers le clavecin. Elle s’y assit, faisant signe à la jeune femme de la rejoindre. Héloïse s’exécuta, prenant place à sa droite sur le banc et tournant un regard curieux vers la peintre. Celle-ci redressa le dos, posant une main sur le clavier.  
  
« Je connais une mélodie qui vous plaira, dit cette dernière. Laissez-moi vous montrer les gestes maintenant, et plus tard nous la jouerons pour vrai. C’est simple, vous verrez.  
– Vous voilà si sérieuse, dit Héloïse avec un sourire taquin. Je vous verrais professeur. »  
  
Marianne se dérida, devinant le compliment sous la blague. « Suivez ma main, » dit-elle en répétant lentement des doigts la séquence de notes sur le clavier. Elle garde les yeux sur Héloïse, jaugeant le sérieux de son élève. Celle-ci observait la main glisser sur les touches, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sa ride du lion accentuait l’air attentif, elle prenait l’affaire au sérieux maintenant, et Marianne se sentit chavirer. Elle cessa de jouer et voulut relever ses doigts vers le visage d’Héloïse pour l’attirer plus près du sien. Mais des pas s’étaient fait entendre derrière elle.  
  
Sophie se tenait près de l’entrée, encore fatiguée, mais déjà plus solide. « Je serai mieux dans mon lit. Bonne nuit, » dit-elle, lasse. Elle referma la porte sans attendre de réponse.  
  
Les deux femmes s’étaient retournées pour la regarder partir. Une bourrasque de vent contre la fenêtre fit tourner la tête de Marianne. Elle reposa les yeux sur le clavier, et Héloïse la suivit, en demandant, le ton moins jovial qu’auparavant :  
  
« Est-ce que cela fut douloureux pour vous aussi ?  
– Un peu, répondit Marianne après un instant de réflexion. J’ai eu mal durant deux jours, et j’ai beaucoup dormi. »  
  
Héloïse fronça les sourcils, l’air encore assombri.  
  
« Je ne le regrette pas, fit Marianne pour la rassurer. Je peux continuer de peindre, de voyager.  
– Sans cela, vous ne seriez pas venue ici, remarqua Héloïse.  
– Sans doute. »  
  
Le cœur de Marianne s’enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine. N’être jamais venue. Ne pas avoir rencontré Héloïse, ne l’avoir jamais trouvée. Jamais touchée. Une possibilité hors du réel qui pourtant donnait le vertige. Et qui laissait entrevoir la suite, inéluctable. Elle regarda la nuit par la fenêtre, se sentit perdue un moment.  
  
Héloïse aussi était perdue dans ses pensées. Le regard baissé, elle passa sa main sur sa bouche. Marianne connaissait cette habitude. Elle tendit la main vers celle d’Héloïse, toujours sur son visage, et l’effleura du bout des doigts. Patiemment, Marianne traça la veine qui courait de l’index au poignet, en remonta une autre jusqu’à l’annulaire. Elle parla à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser le silence trop brusquement : « Je suis là. Encore là. »  
  
Marianne vit Héloïse s’apaiser, ses traits s’adoucir et ses yeux reprendre peu à peu leur feu habituel. Elle décida de faire ce que le départ de Sophie avait interrompu : elle releva lentement le visage d’Héloïse en glissant un doigt sous sa joue et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
« Et nous avons une leçon de musique à finir, » dit-elle, ses doigts courant maintenant le long du cou, puis dans les cheveux dorés par le feu derrière elles. Elle l’embrassa doucement, reconnut un sourire sur ses lèvres. Plus insistante, Héloïse chercha la taille de Marianne d’une main, voulut se rapprocher encore. Marianne recula plutôt, garda son front contre le sien et ouvrit les yeux. Vit les lèvres humides, la bouche légèrement haletante d’Héloïse. Ramena une paume contre sa joue. Promena son pouce sous sa lèvre inférieure. Demanda :  
  
« Vous voulez continuer ?  
– La leçon, ou ceci ? »  
  
Héloïse sourit à nouveau, contente de sa répartie. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre le doigt de Marianne en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Espiègle. Cette fois, Marianne ne se retint pas pour l’embrasser au coin des lèvres, là où le sourire était le plus moqueur et le plus irrésistible. Puis elle suivit la ligne de sa joue, et Héloïse s’abandonna, tournant la tête de côté. Marianne remonta jusqu’à sa tempe, à la base des cheveux, à l’oreille. Tira le lobe doucement entre ses lèvres. Eut un sourire en l’entendant soupirer. Attendit qu’Héloïse réponde à sa propre question : « Oui. Encore une fois. Je veux me souvenir. »  
  
Marianne posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur son cou, avant de se redresser. Héloïse fit de même. Elle avait rougi, et la peintre en adorait la vue.  
  
Elle se replaça au clavecin et regarda sa compagne : « Posez votre main sur la mienne. Vous vous rappellerez plus facilement. »  
  
Héloïse ne lui fit pas dire deux fois. Elle positionna délicatement sa main droite sur celle de Marianne et en profita pour passer son bras gauche autour de sa taille.   
  
« Portez attention au rythme. La mélodie suivra toute seule. »  
  
Héloïse hocha la tête, inspirant vivement.  
  
« Prête ? lança Marianne.  
– Prête. »  
  
Marianne remua les doigts, reprenant la séquence commencée quelques minutes plus tôt. Héloïse retenait son souffle, concentrée sur chaque mouvement. Le morceau était simple et ne demandait que quelques notes à retenir. Bientôt, elle eut saisi le rythme. Marianne retira alors doucement sa main du clavecin et l’invita à jouer le morceau par elle-même, avec un signe de tête. Elle l’encouragea encore en approchant son visage du sien et en frôlant sa tempe de son nez. Le toucher fit sourire Héloïse et elle rejoua le morceau, toujours en silence, ses doigts se promenant sur les touches maladroitement, mais avec justesse. Sa prestation terminée, visiblement fière, elle releva des yeux brillants vers Marianne.  
  
« Je l’ai eu, dit-elle en embrassant la joue de Marianne.  
– Vous l’avez eu, Marianne répliqua, sentant son visage se réchauffer.  
– Grâce à vous.  
– Vous êtes bonne étudiante.  
– Et je persiste à croire que vous seriez bon instructeur. »  
  
Le sourire radieux, Héloïse se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer. Marianne choisit le lit et s’y allongea, observant la jeune femme qui remuait les braises à l’aide d’un tisonnier. Satisfaite de la tâche accomplie, elle resta un instant devant le feu. Marianne regarda la silhouette droite en contre-jour devant la cheminée. Elle tentait d’en retenir les moindres détails : les cheveux qui attrapaient jalousement la lumière, la courbe vigoureuse du cou vers l’épaule, les mains jointes devant le corps, le halo orangé qui enveloppait la silhouette dans une étreinte à rendre envieux.  
  
Enfin, Héloïse revint au lit. Elle se pressa contre Marianne, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Tout doucement, elle tapota des doigts au rythme qu’elle venait d’apprendre, avide d’en connaître bientôt la mélodie. Elle se contenta ce soir-là des bourrasques de vent et de la lente respiration de Marianne endormie dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _L’auteure ne peut garantir l’efficacité de ~~ce fantasme~~ cette méthode d’enseignement._


	3. Orphée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [//English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345553/chapters/67207549)

Marianne remarqua la faible odeur du feu en premier. Elle remua lentement, sentit une couverture glisser sur ses bras, puis l’oreiller sous sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux : la nuit tombée, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Le feu de foyer peignait des ombres un peu partout sur les murs, et une silhouette familière se détachait de la lumière de la cheminée.  
  
La peintre se redressa sur un coude et posa sa tête dans sa paume pour observer Héloïse qui lisait, assise nue près de la cheminée. Elle était immobile, sauf pour ses yeux qui oscillaient au rythme des lignes. Marianne savoura le moment, pendant que la jeune femme ne la remarquait pas. Elle promena ses yeux, comme s’ils étaient ses doigts, le long des cheveux blonds, d’une omoplate, d’une fossette au bas du dos, d’une hanche, d’un genou replié sous Héloïse. Des éclats de lumière se disputaient l’ombre sous son menton, le creux au dessus de son cœur, le reflet sur ses côtes, dans une suite de clairs-obscurs que Marianne aurait aimé avoir dessinés elle-même. Elle avait vu Héloïse tant de fois dans cette position, à la plage, dans la cuisine, toujours l’air de poser sagement; mais assise là, libérée des costumes, elle ressemblait davantage à un tableau secret, à un modèle qui refuse de se dérober sous les couches de peinture. Elle était tranquille, concentrée, intense, belle, _belle_ , belle à s’en foudroyer.  
  
La gorge soudain serrée, Marianne respira un peu plus fort lorsqu’elle remarqua la couverture du livre qui absorbait tant Héloïse. Ce fut assez pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, et elle tourna la tête en direction du lit. Elle se radoucit en voyant les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux en bataille émergés de sous la couverture.  
  
« Ovide vous tient en haleine, fit remarquer Marianne.  
– C'est vous que je regardais, » répondit Héloïse en inclina le livre ouvert pour le lui montrer.  
  
Marianne reconnut son autoportrait, fini un peu plus tôt entre deux chapitres des _Métamorphoses_. Une figure allongée, la tête appuyée sur la main dans une pose semblable à celle que Marianne prenait maintenant. Elle se rappela la critique d’Héloïse au sujet de son propre portrait, quelques jours plus tôt. L’accusation. L’Héloïse défigurée.  
  
« Il vous plaît ? demanda la peintre.  
– Oui. J’aurais préféré une toile, mais je vois que vous manquez de canevas. »  
  
Héloïse eut un sourire en coin et pencha légèrement la tête, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle plaisantait. À mi-chemin entre la taquinerie et le défi. Puis elle se ravisa : « Il me plaît. Réellement. »  
  
Une pause, le temps d’imaginer :  
  
« Seriez-vous partie si j’avais aimé mon premier portrait ?  
– Je ne sais pas, dit Marianne. Je n’aurais pas voulu. »  
  
Héloïse hocha la tête, comprit l’implication. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la couverture bourgogne des _Métamorphoses_.  
  
« Vous êtes certaine de vouloir me le laisser ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Certaine. Je préférerais ramener bien d’autres choses à Paris, » dit Marianne en soupirant, avant de réaliser le poids de son aveu. Elle chercha la réaction d’Héloïse, chercha des mots pour expliquer.  
  
« Et moi à Milan, » répondit la jeune femme. Son ton morose laissait entendre qu’elle ne voulait pas en discuter davantage, mais elle déposa le volume, se leva et vint s’asseoir au bord du lit. Marianne tendit un bras dans sa direction, instinctivement, chercha un contact avec elle. Trouva enfin sa main, fut soulagée.  
  
« Ai-je dormi longtemps ?  
– Assez longtemps pour rater le repas. J’ai dit à Sophie que vous n’aviez pas faim.  
– J’ai faim maintenant. »  
  
Elles enfilèrent leur chemise. Marianne saisit le livre qu’Héloïse avait laissé par terre et le lui tendit : « Apportez-le. J’aimerais que vous lisiez encore une fois. »  
  
Héloïse regarda la couverture du livre du regard, mais ne le prit pas. « Vous voulez dire… » commença-t-elle.  
  
_Une dernière fois_. Marianne savait. Le fait de le dire rendrait l’idée insupportablement réelle, la fin trop palpable. Il lui fallait plus de temps.  
  
Encore un peu d’éternité.  
  
Marianne hésita un instant, prenant soin cette fois de peser ses mots : « Laissez-moi entendre votre voix comme si je devais l’entendre tous les soirs, » dit-elle, le livre toujours tendu. Sa voix baissa, ses yeux aussi. « Je vous en prie. »  
  
Héloïse prit enfin le livre. Elle ne dit rien, préférant regarder Marianne allumer une chandelle pour éclairer le chemin. Elles sortirent de la salle de réception, silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison. Marianne la vit se mordre les lèvres alors qu’elles descendaient l’escalier de pierre jusqu’à la cuisine.  
  
La peintre se servit dans le garde-manger, puis revient à table avec le pain, le fromage et le vin auxquels elle était maintenant habituée. Elle servit un verre à Héloïse, s’assit au coin de la table près d’elle, et la regarda feuilleter les _Métamorphoses_. La chandelle suffisait à peine à éclairer le livre, et Héloïse fronçait les sourcils, comme pour mieux voir. Elle s’arrêta encore à la page 28, observant le dessin un moment, pensive, puis elle tourna la page. Elle lut les premières lignes en silence et releva les yeux vers Marianne :  
  
« C’est la suite de l’histoire d’Orphée, dit-elle. Nous ne l’avions pas fini.  
– Entendons cette suite, alors, » approuva Marianne en prenant une bouchée de pain.  
  
Et puis il n’y eut que le crépitement des braises encore fumantes dans la cheminée, et la voix d’Héloïse, basse et posée. Elle récita l’errance d’Orphée éploré : « _Tandis que, par ses accents, le chantre de Thrace entraîne sur ses pas les forêts, les bêtes féroces et les rochers émus, voici que, du haut d’une colline, les bacchantes furieuses, au sein couvert de sanglantes dépouilles, aperçoivent Orphée qui marie ses chants aux accords de sa lyre. Une d’elles, les cheveux épars et flottant dans les airs : « Le voilà, s’écrie-t-elle, le voilà, celui qui nous méprise » ; et elle frappe de son thyrse la bouche harmonieuse du prêtre d’Apollon. Le trait enveloppé de feuillage laisse sans blesser une empreinte légère. Une autre s’arme d’un caillou qui, lancé dans les airs, est vaincu par les accords de la lyre et des chants…_ »  
  
Héloïse interrompit sa lecture et leva les yeux vers Marianne : « Elles s’en prennent à Orphée. Mais pourquoi donc ? »  
  
La peintre se souvenait du chapitre précédent, lu le soir de la fête autour du feu :   
  
« Il reste fidèle à Eurydice. Il a refusé leurs avances précédemment, et elles ne le supportent pas.  
– Et sa poésie le protège, fit remarquer Héloïse.  
– Pour l’instant. Continuez. »  
  
Héloïse reprit : « _… mais une horrible clameur s’élève, la flûte de Phrygie, les tymbales, le bruit des mains frappées, les hurlements des bacchantes étouffent de leurs sons discordants les sons harmonieux de la lyre : alors seulement les rochers se teignirent du sang du chantre dont ils n’entendaient plus la voix... Leurs mains sacrilèges lui donnent la mort, et cette bouche, ô Jupiter ! cette bouche dont les accents s’étaient fait entendre des rochers, et avaient ému les monstres des forêts, laisse passer son âme qui s’exhale dans les airs._ » Elle s’arrêta encore, choquée.  
  
« Elles l’ont tué, dit-elle dans un murmure, sans quitter la page des yeux.  
– Par jalousie, » commenta Marianne. « Sa seule faute était son cœur brisé. »  
  
Elle ne mangeait plus. Elle saisit la pipe qu’elle avait descendue avec elle et l’alluma sur le feu de la bougie. Elle en prit une bouffée et la donna à Héloïse, qui inhala aussi avant de terminer : « _L’ombre descend dans la demeure des morts, et reconnaît ces lieux qu’elle a déjà visités : dans les champs réservés aux justes, elle cherche, elle trouve Eurydice, et la serre avec amour dans ses bras. Là, tantôt les deux ombres s’unissent dans leur marche ; tantôt Orphée suit son épouse, tantôt il la précède, et il peut regarder en arrière sans perdre son Eurydice._ »  
  
Les mots d’Ovide résonnèrent dans la cuisine. Marianne vit l’ombre d’Héloïse danser derrière elle. Elle vit aussi ses yeux qui lisaient encore et encore la dernière ligne. Cherchait une explication ou une résolution et semblait avoir complètement oublié Marianne. Celle-ci finit par proposer : « Peut-être qu’il a simplement arrêté de chanter. »  
  
Héloïse parut tirée de sa transe :  
« Comme s’il avait voulu mourir ?  
– Il avait juré aux dieux de l’Enfer qu’il mourrait s’il ne pouvait pas revoir Eurydice. À quoi bon continuer de clamer son amour ? Maintenant, il n’a plus de lyre, plus de bouche pour chanter, mais il a Eurydice.  
– Il s’est lassé d’être le poète.  
– Il s’est lassé du souvenir. »  
  
Héloïse réfléchit un instant, considéra l’argument de Marianne. Puis ses épaules s’affaissèrent et elle fit mine de se cogner la tête sur la table avant de marmonner : « Je crois que je n’aime pas cette fin. »  
  
Marianne ne put retenir son rire. Elle prit délicatement le livre des mains d’Héloïse, revint quelques pages en arrière et le lui rendit. « Vous pourrez toujours prétendre que l’histoire se termine à la page 28. » Elles pouffèrent en même temps, mais le rire devint gris, d'un genre qui pouvait se transformer si facilement en sanglot.  
  
Héloïse poussa un soupir et suggéra qu’elles montent se coucher. Elles refirent le même chemin, remontèrent les mêmes marches jusqu’à la salle de réception. S’assirent ensemble sur le lit, en silence. Cherchèrent quelque chose à dire. Pour ne pas gaspiller ce qu'il restait. Trouver des mots pour remonter les horloges et réinventer des promesses.  
  
Marianne sentit la main d’Héloïse sur la sienne. « Je ne connais toujours pas l’air de la chanson que vous m’avez apprise l’autre soir, dit la jeune femme. Venez me le jouer. » Elle voulut se lever, mais Marianne la retint.  
  
« Restez.  
– Vous ne voulez pas ?  
– Si. » La peintre sourit timidement, et Héloïse comprit, car elle serra sa main un peu plus fort en guise d’encouragement.  
  
Marianne ferma les yeux, se rappela les doigts d'Héloïse sur les siens quand elle lui avait enseignée la chanson en silence. Elle se mit à fredonner. Le son agréable du premier couplet. La mélancolie du refrain. L’air enjoué et nostalgique à la fois. Comme Orphée en exil qui réciterait une comptine. Héloïse retourna la main de Marianne vers le ciel et donna le rythme dans sa paume, du bout des doigts : à la fin, ce n’était plus qu’un lent mouvement.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que vous chantiez, fit Héloïse.  
– Moi non plus.  
– C’est doux. Et triste.  
– Oui. Et il y a les paroles. »  
  
Marianne regarda enfin Héloïse. Elle n’eut pas besoin de deviner ce que les yeux brûlant de bleu demandaient.  
  
_À la claire fontaine  
_ _M’en allant promener  
  
_ Elle se leva doucement du lit et attira Héloïse contre elle. Prit son temps.  
  
_J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle  
_ _Que je m’y suis baignée  
  
_ Prit sa main dans la sienne et passa l’autre bras autour de sa taille.  
  
_Il y a longtemps que je t’aime  
_ _Jamais je ne t’oublierai  
  
_ Se balança lentement d’un pied à l’autre. Pria autant qu'elle chanta.  
  
_Sous les feuilles d’un chêne  
_ _Je me suis fait sécher  
_ _Sur la plus haute branche  
_ _Un rossignol chantait  
  
_ _Il y a longtemps que je t’aime  
_ _Jamais je ne t’oublierai  
  
_ _Chante, rossignol, chante  
_ _Toi qui a le cœur gai  
_ _Tu as le cœur à rire  
_ _Moi, je l’ai à pleurer  
  
_ _Il y a longtemps que je t’aime  
_ _Jamais je ne t’oublierai  
  
_ Voulut naître et vivre et mourir ici. Maintenant.  
  
Un peu d'éternité.  
  
Et puis elle sentit l’odeur du feu, d’abord. Toujours. Puis de la peinture à l’huile.  
Le goût de sel d’une larme sur ses lèvres. Le vin qui y était encore.  
La chaleur d’Héloïse enfouie dans son cou. Le col de sa chemise devenu humide.  
L’ombre des branches battues par la brise, dehors. La lumière du croissant de Lune.  
Les battements de cœur contre ses tempes. La lutte dans la voix quand Héloïse parla.  
  
« Je voudrais que vous chantiez tous les soirs.  
– Vous vous souviendrez ?  
– Toujours.  
– Promettez-moi. »  
  
Et enfin, murmuré comme le sceau sur une lettre d’amour : « Je vous promets. »  
  
Elles se couchèrent. Face à face, un peu à distance l’une de l’autre. S’observèrent. Se mémorisèrent. Et le sommeil se fit sentir. Héloïse cognait des clous. Marianne caressa du dos de la main la tempe, la pommette. Un doigt, aussi délicatement que possible, le long des cils sur la paupière refermée. _Reste encore un peu,_ elle voulut dire. _Reste. Donne-moi encore le temps. Une chanson de plus. Un portrait de plus. Reste. Je t’aime. Je t’aime_. _Je t’aime._ Mais elle ne sut pas le faire. Elle se chuchota seulement :  
  
« Ne dors pas. Ne dors pas, ne dors pas. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extraits des _Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide [ici](https://fr.wikisource.org/wiki/Les_M%C3%A9tamorphoses/Texte_entier).


	4. Mnémosyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [//English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345553/chapters/67611749)

_Ne regrettez pas. Souvenez-vous. Ne regrettez pas. Souvenez-vous.  
  
_ _Souvenez-vous.  
  
_ S’il y avait une chose que Marianne savait faire, c’était se souvenir. Les images revenaient par vague, tantôt une marée montante, tranquille, presqu’imperceptible; tantôt un raz-de-marée déferlant, paralysant. Tantôt la trace d’une sensation ou d’un mot chuchoté tard dans la nuit, tantôt la brise imaginée ou la pluie hallucinée.  
  
Mais le plus souvent, c’était les vagues.  
  
Et puis il y avait les fois où Héloïse apparaissait au milieu des foules, dans les fêtes, à tous les coins de rue, à la boulangerie, chez le cordonnier, chez le tailleur, dans les couloirs sombres, dans les recoins de l’atelier. Toujours un instant, immobile et silencieuse, toujours la même ombre qui se rabattait sur elle pour la faire disparaître. Et Marianne avait chaque fois la même sensation glacée, la même chamade au cœur et la même envie de vomir. Les premiers temps, elle avait cru perdre la tête, une impression de ne jamais finir de pleurer, comme si on lui avait arraché les trippes et qu’elle n’en finissait plus de saigner. Elle s’était demandée si le fantôme la hanterait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Cependant, aucune blessure n’est ouverte à jamais, et avec le temps, l’Héloïse fantôme s’était faite de plus en plus rare. Ces jours-ci, Marianne ne la voyait plus.  
  
_Ne regrettez pas. Souvenez-vous.  
  
_ Le souvenir est une chose; le regret en est une autre, et Marianne avait du mal à suivre son propre conseil. Elle pouvait bien compenser les souvenirs douloureux avec des plus joyeux, mais le regret ne se rééquilibrait pas aussi facilement par des hypothèses et des « si ». Avec des si, Héloïse l’aurait suivie dans l’escalier, jusqu’à la mer et jusqu’au bout de la Terre. Exercice inutile et décevant que d’imaginer les si.  
  
Ne restait que le regret, ce bruit sourd et pesant au fond de l’estomac, qui sait se faire oublier pour mieux resurgir au moindre souvenir. Qui guette sa proie, mais ne la dévore pas : ne fait que la terroriser, puis la laisse s’échapper, et attend la prochaine occasion de lui gâcher sa journée. Bête avec laquelle il faudrait apprendre à vivre si Marianne voulait un jour être en paix.  
  
« Mademoiselle ? »  
  
L’élève qui venait de l’interpeller la regardait, perplexe. Marianne balaya la pièce des yeux, se souvint d’où elle était. L’atelier qu’elle venait tout juste d’acquérir. Une grande pièce encore bien vide, mais lumineuse et accueillante, et les toits hauts, comme pour faciliter la réflexion et l’inspiration. Pour l’instant, seuls quelques meubles et outils traînaient sous des draps blancs dans la pièce. Au milieu, elle voulait faire fabriquer une estrade pour les modèles. Au fond, des étagères pour afficher ses œuvres et celles de ses futurs élèves. Aux fenêtres, des rideaux pour contrôler la lumière. Les portraits faits dans les dernières années lui avaient permis de réaliser ce rêve d’enfance. Son père, satisfait des progrès de sa fille, avait aussi contribué.  
  
Pour l’instant, comme il n’y avait pas encore d’estrade, Marianne prenait la pose sur un tabouret posé au milieu de la pièce. Devant elle, affairée dans un cahier, son premier contrat de tutorat : Jeanne, 14 ans, blonde, les joues roses, le regard vif, et la robe plus grise de fusain que blanche de sa couleur originale. Une petite cousine arrivée directement de Rennes pour étudier auprès d’elle. Marianne ne savait pas si on la lui avait réellement confiée pour profiter de ses talents de peintre, ou s’il s’agissait d’un geste d’amitié envers son père. Dans tous les cas, elle appréciait la distraction, d’autant plus qu’elle hébergeait la jeune fille chez elle.  
  
« Mademoiselle Marianne ? » Cette fois, le ton était inquiet. « Vous êtes souffrante ? »  
  
Marianne comprit qu’elle avait passé les dernières minutes en silence, le regard au sol. Jeanne avait poursuivi son esquisse sans une seule instruction.  
  
« J’étais distraite. Reprenez, dit Marianne en se passant la main sur le front.  
– Vous êtes si pâle, je ne peux pas vous dessiner ainsi au fusain noir, fit Jeanne en gloussant.  
– Concentrez-vous. »  
  
L’élève se renfrogna, fronça les sourcils, attentive. Ses yeux passaient rapidement de son cahier à Marianne. Celle-ci poursuivit : « Regardez bien la hauteur de mon menton. Ne me faites pas trop courte, comme la dernière fois. »  
  
Jeanne effaça un trait du bord de la main, en dessina un nouveau, observa le résultat, puis s’affaissa sur son tabouret. « Je n’y arrive pas. Cette fois je vous ai faite trop longue.  
– Un peu de patience, dit Marianne doucement. Réessayez. Prenez votre temps. Je ne bougerai plus d’un poil. »  
  
Une autre tentative. Le regard incertain de l’élève entre le modèle et le dessin. « Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre une pause, proposa Jeanne. Voulez-vous prendre l’air ? J’ai la main en compote. »  
  
Marianne soupira. « Je veux bien, mais montrez-moi d’abord votre avancement. » Elle contourna sa cousine pour vérifier son travail. Une étude du visage de Marianne. Des traits noirs encore maladroits, mais un effort indéniable.  
  
« Ce n’est pas mal, fit Marianne, les yeux plissés. Les proportions de mon nez ne sont pas encore au point, mais vous vous êtes améliorée depuis la dernière fois. Le menton est très bien. Et vous saisissez mieux la forme de la joue et de l’oreille.  
– Vous m’avez tant répété cette leçon sur l’oreille. Je la connais par cœur. _Il faut le plus possible faire en entier l’oreille_ …  
– Et avec raison. Voyez, vous avez réussi, cette fois. Vous méritez votre pause. »  
  
Jeanne poussa un petit cri de joie, sauta du tabouret et se dirigea vers la porte en trottinant. Elle s’exclama encore, revint aussitôt sur ses pas et posa le fusain qu’elle avait oublié dans sa main. Puis elle se précipita à nouveau vers la sortie. Marianne pensa qu’il y avait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas couru, et elle sortit à son tour.  
  
L’atelier donnait sur la rue de Cléry. Marianne marchait derrière Jeanne, qui continuait de sautiller sur le pavé, s’arrêtant un moment à la vitrine d’un marchand d’art, puis devant la porte ouverte d’un perruquier. Marianne sourit. Elle ne comprenait pas d’où venait toute l’énergie de cette enfant, mais son engouement était contagieux.  
  
« N’allons pas trop loin, Jeanne, » avertit-elle alors que la jeune fille s’éloignait déjà. « Rappelez-vous notre programme d’après-midi. Nous devons retravailler votre technique au pinceau.  
– Vous savez, nous sommes en pleine période de Carnaval, » fit Jeanne en faisant mine de ne pas l’avoir entendue. Elle plaqua ses mains le long du corps, se tint droite au milieu de la rue, comme une élève qui récite une leçon bien mémorisée. « Il y a des mascarades, du théâtre, de la danse, des cortèges, des bals. Je ne veux rien manquer.  
– Vous avez bien appris votre calendrier parisien, » fit Marianne, toujours amusée devant l’enthousiasme de la jeune fille.  
  
« Évidemment. Oh ! Regardez tous ces masques. »  
  
Elles approchaient de la place des Victoires, où une petite troupe de comédiens masqués se donnaient en spectacle devant les passants. Jeanne se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, et Marianne fit de même en tentant de bousculer moins de gens. Elle trouva sa cousine tapant des mains au rythme d’une musique enjouée, alors que les comédiens faisaient semblant de se battre et de s’arracher une pièce tombée par terre. La peintre se pencha vers la jeune fille pour se faire entendre parmi les cris des badauds qui encourageaient leurs personnages favoris.  
  
« Je me demande parfois si vous êtes vraiment venue pour étudier avec moi, ou seulement pour faire la fête.  
– Ne dites pas de bêtises, mademoiselle Marianne, » répondit Jeanne en tournant les yeux vers sa cousine, les joues encore plus roses, la bouche haletante, et le regard exalté de l’enfant qui assiste aux pitreries des adultes. Elle attrapa le bras de sa tutrice. « Je ne serais pas venue si cela n’avait pas été de vous. »  
  
L’après-midi passa vite : Jeanne se laissa convaincre de retourner à l’atelier plus facilement qu’à l’habitude. Elle se montra assidue tout l’après-midi et fit des progrès considérables au pinceau. À la tombée du jour, Marianne conclut la leçon et elles remontèrent à l’appartement à l’étage pour dîner.  
  
« Encore un coq au vin ? » se plaignit Jeanne en faisant la moue devant l’assiette que Marianne venait de lui tendre.  
  
« Allez, vous n’avez plus cinq ans. Mangez, » répondit Marianne en s’assoyant près d’elle avec l’espoir d’un repas paisible.  
  
« Nous en avons déjà mangé deux fois cette semaine.  
– Oui, et nous n’allons pas jeter des restes.  
– Pourquoi en faites-vous si souvent ? »  
  
Marianne expira bruyamment et posa sa cuillère avec un _clang_ qui fit sursauter Jeanne. Celle-ci regarda silencieusement la peintre faire tomber sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Cela me plaît. Je… » La peintre secoua sa tête encore baissée. « Cela me donne l’impression de goûter un bon souvenir. »  
  
Son élève refusait encore de bouger, mais elle se risqua à parler :  
« Vous y pensiez ce matin. À l’atelier. Vous étiez ailleurs.  
– Oui. Pardonnez-moi. Je n’ai pas été adéquate.  
– C'est faux, » dit Jeanne en posant sa main sur l’avant-bras de Marianne. « Vous êtes une excellente professeure. »  
  
Marianne sentit son cœur se tordre. Elle releva des yeux humides vers Jeanne et lui sourit faiblement. La jeune fille continua, compatissante et avec une pointe de curiosité : « Vous voulez me raconter ce souvenir ?  
– Je ne sais pas. Il se fait tard et nous devons continuer demain votre–  
– Vous me parlez si peu, » renchérit Jeanne en lui serrant le bras un peu plus fort et en se penchant vers elle. « Oubliez la peinture un moment.  
– Je ne sais si je peux, dit Marianne dans un rire triste.  
– Essayez. »  
  
Jeanne se redressa, le dos bien droit et les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle posait comme Marianne l’avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. « Prenez votre temps. Je ne bougerai plus d’un poil, répéta la jeune fille, un sourire en coin.  
– J’ai du mal à le croire. » La peintre rit plus gaiement cette fois. Elle sentait le regard intense de l’élève, fixé sur elle. Et elle sentait ses défenses tomber, peut-être par fatigue, mais peut-être aussi par abandon. « Je me souviens de la marée. Elle montait si lentement, mais j’avais le sentiment de pouvoir l’entendre de très loin. J’entendais le vent, aussi. Il ventait tous les soirs. Je me souviens d’avoir souvent couru, sur le sable, au bord d’une falaise, dans un escalier. D’avoir trébuché, frissonné, m’être relevée. Je me souviens du froid de l’hiver qui s’est doucement transformé en chaleur au fil des jours. Le vent n’a jamais faibli, mais le froid, lui, oui. Et je me souviens du feu qui m’a séchée le premier soir. De petites flammes qui se sont transformées en immenses feux de joie. Je me souviens de la chaleur dans mon ventre, quelque chose comme de l’appréhension, de l’excitation, et aussi de la douceur. De la légèreté. J’aurais pu marcher sur l’eau. Et puis, toujours, cette marée, ces vagues, ce roulement, jusqu’à ce que je comprenne que c’était mon cœur et que j’étais tellement vivante. »  
  
Marianne se tut, réalisant qu’elle avait parlé longtemps. Jeanne avait baissé les yeux, comme lorsqu’on entend un secret qu’on ne devait pas savoir. « Cela ressemble à de l’amour, murmura-t-elle.  
– Quelque chose comme cela, oui, » répondit Marianne. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, quelque part entre la mer, la falaise, le manoir, le clavecin. Elle se leva de table. « Je vais à l’atelier.  
– Vous allez peindre ? À cette heure ?  
– J’ai seulement besoin d’un moment. Tâchez de ne pas vous coucher trop tard. »  
  
Elle attrapa une chandelle et se dirigea vers la porte sous les yeux de Jeanne. Elle descendit à l’atelier, plongé dans le noir. Des lueurs dans les fenêtres laissaient deviner le carnaval quelques rues plus loin. La Lune était presque pleine. Marianne parcourut la pièce du regard. Inspecta l’obscurité.  
  
Elle vit Héloïse. Et aussitôt Héloïse disparut.  
  
La peintre tituba, eut l’impression de suffoquer. La flamme dans sa main vacilla. Les yeux rivés sur le coin où le fantôme était apparu, Marianne s’approcha des fournitures drapées qui s’y trouvaient. Elle tendit la main, le cœur serré d’espoir coupable. Sa paume balaya le vide, puis trouva un des draps et la surface dure en dessous. Elle tira sur le tissu, révélant des touches blanches. Le clavecin de sa mère.  
  
À bout de souffle, Marianne regarda autour d’elle, repéra une caisse de bois qu’elle tira vers elle pour s’y asseoir. Posa la chandelle. Fit courir ses doigts tremblants sur le clavier. Un geste familier. Elle appuya sur l’une des touches et l’instrument gémit, mais le son la rassura. La peintre inspira profondément et joua. Elle se raconta la course, le vent, le froid; le feu, la chaleur, la douceur; le doute, le possible, la certitude.  
  
Héloïse, celle du fantôme, celle des portraits, celle de chair et de sang bouillant et de sourires et de larmes et de vie.  
  
Les notes rebondirent entre les murs de la pièce vide, jusqu’à la dernière qui languit un peu plus longtemps. Puis ce fut le silence de la nuit, frais, calme, qui ramena Marianne à elle-même. Le grondement lointain du carnaval lui rappelait la mer. Elle reprit la chandelle, fit lentement le tour de l’atelier pour réveiller ses jambes alourdies, puis, cherchant à faire de même pour ses mains, elle saisit un pinceau que Jeanne avait mis à sécher à la fin de l'après-midi. La peintre le tourna sur lui-même entre ses doigts, vérifia qu’il était propre à la lumière de la bougie, passa son index à travers les poils drus.  
  
Enfin elle respirait.  
  
« Je savais que je vous trouverais un pinceau à la main, » fit une voix derrière elle. Marianne se retourna et vit, assise sur son tabouret, la tendre figure de Jeanne en chemise de nuit.  
  
Marianne sourit. « Je crois que je ne sais que faire cela.  
– Vous jouez bien, aussi.  
– Vous m’avez entendue ?  
– J’ai reconnu le morceau.  
– Vous connaissez Vivaldi ?  
– Le Vivaldi que je vous supplie de me laisser aller écouter depuis des semaines ? _Vaguement,_ dit Jeanne en haussant les épaules, sarcastique.  
– Nous y irons ensemble, concéda Marianne.  
– Vous en avez besoin plus que moi. Vous savez, si vous ne pouvez pas oublier la peinture, peut-être qu’elle est là, la clé. Peut-être qu’il vous faut simplement peindre.  
– C'est difficile de peindre ses propres émotions.  
– On ne perd rien à essayer. Vous n’avez qu’à détruire le tableau, s’il ne vous plaît pas. »  
  
Marianne rit et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se noua. « Je connais la méthode.  
– Le contraire m’aurait étonnée. » L’élève sauta en bas du tabouret et rejoignit l’escalier aussi silencieusement qu’elle l’avait descendu. Elle regarda sa tutrice. « Essayez, » dit-elle du bout des lèvres, le regard bienveillant. Et elle disparut en haut des marches.  
  
Redevenue seule, la peintre choisit une toile vierge parmi celles entreposées au pied d'une fenêtre. Elle la déposa sur un chevalet, fit un pas en arrière, réfléchit à une composition, à une idée. Puis elle ferma les yeux et ne réfléchit plus.  
  
Elle se vit courir à nouveau, vers une lumière dansante à travers les arbres. Il lui revint l’image d’un feu de joie, la chaleur des tisons qui flottaient tout autour, et la mélodie d’un chant qui l’exhortait à ne plus courir. À ne plus fuir.  
  
Il lui revint l'image d'un sourire. Elle se souvenait.  
  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et entama une esquisse au crayon. Un ciel dramatique. L’orée d’une forêt. Une plaine. Une jeune fille. Il y aurait du bleu dans la chevelure, un peu de blanc froid sur la joue. Une lumière orangée au milieu de l’obscurité.  
  
Il y aurait un clair de Lune, un feu, et un souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comme Héloïse m’a manqué pendant ce chapitre.)
> 
> Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de commenter mon travail, et d’explorer avec moi de nouveaux possibles à travers l’histoire sublime de Marianne et Héloïse. C’est peut-être un adieu, peut-être un au revoir.


End file.
